


i am lost in you;

by lgbtshark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, also there is some karolsen, but it's fluffy and pretty gay so that's okay!, this is totally random and has almost no plot lmao im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-18 23:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lgbtshark/pseuds/lgbtshark
Summary: powerful business woman alex danvers meets her personal assistant maggie sawyer.inspired by chylers and flos glaad appearance.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> all three chapter are aready written and this was honestly so much fun lmao! but please don't take this fic too serious, i just couldn't get this idea of alex as a business woman out of my head, who is attending with her personal assistant to an award show.
> 
> anyway, enjoy and thank you for reading!

**i.**

 

Alex still wasn’t sure how she ended up running one of the biggest companies in the world. For real, she has no idea how it happened. But it did happen, somehow and now she is one of the most powerful women in the world and to say that she was proud is an understatement. 

  
Sure, her sister may be Supergirl, an alien and a hero to everyone in National City but Alex was a powerful business women who owned half of National City.

 

And really, her sister was more a hero for her than most people can imagine, and she dearly loved her with everyone she had but there were moments when Alex wanted to strangle her. Like, when she decided to hire Alex a personal assistant because she ‘needed more time for herself’. But Alex knew Kara’s true intentions. 

 

“Come on Alex, you really should start dating again. It’s fun, believe me.” Kara cheekily smiled at her bigger sister, while sitting on a thousand dollars chair, a file in her one hand and pizza in the other.

 

“I date.” Alex replied lamely and Kara rolled her eyes.

 

“Going out with someone on tinder for drinks doesn’t count as a date.”

 

Alex groaned and let herself fall back on her brown leather chair, specially made for her and she closed her eyes, silently praying Kara would finally stop pushing her into dating again.

 

It wasn’t that Alex was not interested when it came to dating, but when you are one of the richest women in the world it get’s harder and harder to tell if someone is truly interested in you or your money.

 

“Give me the file.” Alex muttered under her breath, hoping Kara would drop the dating topic for now.

 

“We are not done.” Kara said and handed her sister the file.

 

Alex opened the file, her eyes diligently observing the details written down.  _ Maggie Sawyer _ . Somehow, this name was familiar to her, but she couldn’t quite but a picture to the name.

 

“Maggie Sawyer?”

 

“Former cop. Remember the one who saved a whole alien refugee family in the warehouse owned by Lord? That was her.” Kara said, while taking another bite from her pizza.

 

Alex nodded, a small smile forming at the corner of her lips. When she looked up, she was met with a smirking Kara, her eyes gleaming and Alex knew her sister was up to something.

 

“Kara, what did you?” Alex squinted her eyes, her lips firm and her sight wasn’t leaving the other woman. “Nothing.” Kara replied innocently and Alex let out another loud groan. This wasn’t going to end well.

 

“It seems you like her.”

 

Alex scoffed. “I do not.”

 

“Your smile said otherwise.” Kara wiggled her eyebrows and Alex was making sure to send her sister death glares. Many, many death glares.

 

“Kara, tell me what you did.” Alex was getting impatient and she really didn’t had the time for this game. After all, she was trying to run a big ass company.

 

“She will have a job interview with you in a few minutes.” Kara said quickly, took a quick look at her watch and grinned at her sister. “She should be coming in any second.”

 

Before Alex could say anything, the door opened and Winn’s head appeared, an unusual smile on his face. Of course Winn was involved in this. Of course he was. Alex betted all of her money that Kara’s boyfriend was involved as well.

 

She really needed to have a talk with James.

 

“A Maggie Sawyer is here, for the job interview.” He said, grinning and Alex was close to using her years of training on Winn. Very close.

 

“A job interview I never agreed to.” Alex muttered under her breath but Kara hushed her and signed with her hands to let Maggie in.

 

Alex didn’t had any expectations because she had no idea what Maggie looked like. And why would she? She never had met this woman and she never planned on, she only had heard one or two of her heroic stories. But apparently, not only was the woman a hero to a lot of people, she was also absolutely beautiful, stunning and unbelievable  _ hot _ .

 

When Maggie Sawyer entered through the door, Alex never ever thought before in her life that a simply skinny jeans and a white blouse would make her lose her breath for a few seconds. And she specially didn’t expected her brain to come up with some unholy thoughts, involving a certain woman bend on her table, moaning and whispering her name over and over again.

 

Alex gulped, quickly shoving those thoughts away and she took a second look at the woman. Her brown hair was falling easily over her shoulders, her hands were folded before her and god, those dimples and those smile was honestly the cutest thing Alex had ever seen in her life.

 

Kara’s voice brought her back from her thoughts and Alex put on her best smile.

 

“Maggie Sawyer, right?” Kara asked the most obvious question as a icebreaker and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Yep, that’s me.”

 

Shit. Her voice was way lower than Alex had thought. 

 

“You are Kara Danvers, right?” Maggie asked and Kara got up from her chair and opened her arms and embraced the smaller woman into a hug. “Sorry, I’m a hugger.” Kara said quickly and Maggie chuckled at that and  _ fuck _ , Alex was a goner.

 

When Maggie hugged her sister, their eyes met and Alex may not be very good at dating, but reading people was one of her specialties. The intensity the other woman had in her eyes told Alex everything she needed. Alex could clearly make out how Maggie's eyes were roaming over her body and Alex mouth switched into a smirk, well knowing what kind of an effect she could have on women.

 

There was a good reason why she was wearing suits everyday.

 

And she did turn a straight girl gay. It was a long time ago but Alex was still immensely proud of that.

 

Alex sat up, crossed her legs and put her arms on her table, letting her chin rest on her hands, her eyes not leaving the other woman’s face. Maggie’s mouth was slightly opened and it didn’t went unnoticed. Of course Alex noticed.

 

Kara let go of Maggie and she gestured to the woman to sit down next to her on another chair and Maggie nodded politely at that, somehow her eyes still on Alex.

 

“So,” Alex spoke up, her voice a bit lower than usual, “You are Maggie Sawyer. My new personal assistant.”

 

Kara eyed her sister suspiciously, but Maggie gave Alex a smile, her dimples showing and Alex knew she needed to make that woman smile again.

 

“Well, not yet but it would be a pleasure working for you.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure it will be.”

 

Kara turned her head from Alex to Maggie, then from Maggie back to Alex and she wrinkled her her eyebrows together, just pretending in not knowing what exactly was happening.

 

“Well, “ Alex clapped her hands together, got up from her chair (she made sure to swing her hips a bit more than usual, just because) and made her way over to Maggie, who already stood and Alex hold out her hand, “I have read your file and it would be my  _ pleasure  _ working with you.” Alex made sure to say every word a bit slower and Maggie took Alex hand and shook it.

 

At the contact, Alex shuddered and god, this was all Kara’s fault and Alex wasn’t really sure if she should strangle or thank her sister.

 

“The pleasure will be all mine, Ms Danvers.” Maggie replied, her eyes not leaving Alex for one second and Alex knew that the attraction was mutual. Now she needed to figure out what to do.

 

Meanwhile, Kara just stood besides them, her mouth slightly open, still pretending to be confused at the scene she just saw with her own eyes. 

 

“I have a lunch date with James, I’ll see you later, Alex.” Kara tried to sound like she had no ideas what was going on, but she failed miserably when Alex shot her wink before she left the door.

 

“Your sister is truly something.” Maggie said laughing and Alex chuckled, nodding her head. “She really is. But I’m glad she invited you for this.” Alex said honestly and god, she really hoped she didn’t sounded like a creep.

 

Maggie smiled at her, titling her head and bit her lip. “I’m glad as well.” She replied shortly and Alex held her breath for a few seconds. “But, just so you know,” Maggie took a step forward, standing in Alex personal space but Alex didn’t minded it one bit, “I meant  _ everything _ .” Her voice was even lower than before and Alex gulped and nodded.

 

“See you tomorrow, Ms Danvers.” And with that, Maggie was out of the door, leaving an astound and still out of breath Alex behind her.

 

Well, Alex was truly fucked.

 

* * *

 

And so Maggie started working for Alex.

 

It turned out that Maggie well knew that Alex was a lesbian (how could she not, Alex was never ashamed of that part of herself and the public did knew about her) and she only took the job to see how Alex was in real life.

 

Alex hadn’t minded one bit.

 

“I just couldn’t let that opportunity pass. Did you know you have a huge lesbian fellowship who would do anything for you? I'm supposed to report back to them.” Maggie was sitting on one Alex expensive leather chairs, documents and files before her and trying to figure what exactly she was supposed to do with those.

 

“I have what? You are what?” Alex spluttered and she could feel her cheeks heating up. Why did Maggie Sawyer had such an effect on her?

 

Maggie chuckled. “You really should google your name from time to time. And as much as I would like to tell your fans that you are actually a huge giant dork who can turns as red as a tomato,” Alex laughed sarcastically at that and rolled her eyes, “I don't want to ruin their fantasies.” Maggie clicked with her tongue and looked to Alex, who's mouth was wide open.

 

“What fantasies? And what do you mean tell them?”

 

“You have a whole internet forum dedicated to you.” Maggie couldn't contain her laughter anymore and the files in front of her were totally forgotten.

 

“You have been working here for three weeks. Why didn't you tell me that earlier?” Alex asked.

 

“Oh, so you are interested.” Maggie teased her and Alex groaned again.

 

“That's-Okay that's not what I meant and you know it.”

 

Maggie winked at her. “For someone who's nickname is  _ daddy _ , you are really a dork.”

 

“I'm what now?” Alex eyes were wide and her mouth hung slightly open. 

 

“Oh Danvers, you have so much to learn..” Maggie said and smiled at her and really, those dimples were going to be the death of Alex. She studied Maggie for a few more seconds, the smaller woman was still looking at her, with a smile that reached her eyes and Alex heart skipped a bit.

 

_ Well, fuck.  _ Did Alex really develop a crush on her assistant within three weeks? This was probably illegal somehow but she told herself that she shouldn't let this opportunity pass, because Alex rarely developed any crushes on any woman.

 

So she decided to play along. Because really, what did she had to lose? And maybe, just maybe there was a tiny little chance that Maggie was into her as well, because if you would ask her, Alex totally believed that Maggie had non stop been flirting with here these past few weeks. Believed being the key word because in the end, Alex just wasn’t  _ sure _ . 

 

Maybe she had just imagined it? Maybe her imagination was playing games with her and maybe she had interpreted too much into this. But there was only one way to find out.

 

“Did you just take the job, so you could report back to the forum? Are you telling me that you are a member in a forum dedicated to  _ me _ ?” Alex put her chin on both her hands, her gaze finding Maggie face and she was clearly surprised by this. She blinked once, twice, her mouth slightly open and her eyebrows furrowed together, probably trying to think of something in return to say.

 

“Uh, maybe?” She answered back, grinning sheepishly and Alex let out another chuckle.

 

“Now  _ that  _ is interesting.” 

 

Maggie waited, looked at Alex and was expecting some more words from her, but Alex just grinned to herself and brought her attention back to her papers.

 

“That is all you have to say?” Maggie said and her voice told Alex that she was clearly surprised. Alex just shrugged, took a look at her watch and promptly got up from her chair. The smaller woman still had a dazzled look on her face when Alex walked over to her.

 

“There is a reason why I hired you, and it was clearly not because of your assistant skills.” Alex leaned down to Maggie’s ear, her voice lower than before and Maggie’s mouth dropped to the floor, eyes wide, looking absolutely amazed by Alex and god, Alex was so proud of herself.

 

This is exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

 

“I’ll see you later Ms Sawyer.” Alex made sure to let her hand brush Maggie’s shoulder on her way towards the door. 

 

All Alex heard before she left through the door was a “What the hell happened to being all stuttering and flustering, Danvers? God damn it.” 

 

It was on.

 

* * *

 

 

“I need to talk to you about Maggie.” It was pretty late and all Alex wanted was to go home. But Kara seemed somehow confused and Alex sighed.

 

“What did she do?”

 

“This is the second time that James ditched me so he could go train with her at the gym.” Kara crossed her arms and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Kara listen to me,” Alex put her hands on her little sister's shoulder, “First of all, is she really working out? I mean I know she is fit but you really need to tell James to take photos and-” 

 

“Alex.” Kara whined and Alex hold up her hands.”Alright, sorry. What I really wanted to say,” Kara rolled her eyes at that response and Alex hushed her, “You are basically spending every day with him, it's good for him to meet other people besides you.”

 

Kara shock her head and Alex furrowed her eyebrows, clearly confused. “She is supposed to do stuff with you after work. Not James.”

 

Alex face was puzzled, trying to put all the pieces together but she was lost.

 

Kara groaned out loud. “Alex, we were trying to set you guys up.”

 

“You did what?”

 

“Please don't be mad, but James knew Maggie since there were little kids and she recently just moved her and was looking for a job and we knew that she was gay and-”

 

“You thought that your sister who is also gay and not dating anyone, might be interested in her.” Alex finished, her arms crossed and her face unable to read.

 

“Something like this. Please don't be mad.” Kara pleaded and Alex chuckled.

 

“Normally, I would be mad because really Kara? Just because she is gay and I am gay, you thought we should date.” 

 

“In my defense, she is really attractive, right? She also seemed nice.” 

 

Alex nodded and embraced Kara into a tight high, showing her that she was not actually mad at her.

 

“She is really hot, but also very kind and Kara, I do really like her.” Alex mumbled into Kara’s shoulder and Kara tightened the hug.

 

“She really likes you Alex. She hasn't stopped talking about you whenever she is seeing James, and they almost see each other every day.” Kara snorted and Alex let out a small laughter and let go off Kara to look at her.

 

“You really thinks she likes me like that?”

 

Kara nodded. “Yes, absolutely.” 

 

“I mean, she did told me that she was a member at an internet forum dedicated to me.” Alex chuckled to herself and Kara’s eyes widened.

 

“She is was?”

 

“Don't worry about, it's actually pretty funny.” Alex reassured her and Kara chuckled.

 

“Besides, I've been thinking about inviting her to the event next week.” Alex said out loud but she wasn't sure if she had said it because of Kara or if she was still debating with herself if she should actually do it or not.

 

“That's an amazing idea!” Kara clapped her hands together and bounced up and down, probably more excited for the evening than Alex.

 

“James and I will be there as well, this is going to be so much fun.”

 

“Oh, I plan on having fun.” Alex mouth turned into a grin and Kara let out another groan.

 

“As much as I want you to be happy and finally ask her out, I really don't want to think about you to hooking up.” Alex stuck her tongue out and Kara shock her head, amused but truly happy for her sister. 

 

“I still can't believe I have a whole internet pages dedicated to me and Maggie is a member.” 

 

“Alex, please.”


	2. ii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's time for maggies pov.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, enjoy. the final chapter should be up in a few days.

**ii.**

 

Two months. It had been two months since Maggie had started working for Alex and honestly, she was enjoying every single minute of it. And _of course_ Maggie knew that Alex was flirting with her. She wasn’t an idiot. Although, she wasn’t quite sure if Alex had _noticed_ that Maggie was flirting with her as well.

 

Maggie had been a cop for quit a long time and she became pretty good at reading people, however, Alex Danvers was still a mysterium to her. One second, she all spluttering and shy and the other she is looking a Maggie like she wants to take her right there on the table.

 

Maggie definitely wouldn’t mind.

 

But god, Maggie was getting tired of this game they were playing. She knew that both of them could feel the attraction towards each other, but the little voice in her head told Maggie that she just shouldn’t make the first move.

 

Alex may have been flirting with her, but what if she just was like this? What if Alex was flirting with every woman she found attractive?

 

(One day, Alex _I’m definitely going to fuck right now_ face almost made Maggie drop the coffee she just got and later that day, she had to delete her whole browser history twice because she was looking at the forum for any some sort of indications or analyses from users that Alex had done this before. That this was just the way she was.

 

Of course Maggie couldn’t find any answers.

 

And Maggie definitely wasn’t a member at the forum.

 

She was. For almost two years now.)

 

“You still haven't told me the reason why you wanted to work for me.” It was a late afternoon, both of them were sitting in Alex office, going through some files Alex had to sign.

 

“I already told you Danvers, your internet forum is counting on me.” Maggie answered, grinning and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“Sawyer, I’m serious.”

 

“I am too.”

 

Alex gave Maggie a look and Maggie hold up her hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. To be completely honest, after I quit being a cop, it was kinda hard to find a job. Then James told me about you looking for a personal assistant and I thought why not.” Maggie shrugged with her shoulders and Alex nodded.

 

“Well, I wasn't looking for one, but I have to say you are not bad company, Sawyer.” Alex winked and Maggie wanted to slap herself because she could feel her face heating up and she knew she was blushing.

 

And Maggie Sawyer never blushed, for no one.

 

But it seemed that Alex was an exception. The more time she spend with the other woman, the more she started to feel like she was falling for her.

 

And Maggie noticed a lot of things she was pretty sure Alex had no idea about. Like the way she always makes sure that everyone in her company gets the food she orders every single day before her. Or the soft smile she had on her face whenever her sister visits her.

 

And Maggie definitely noticed that Alex was sometimes looking at her, like she was trying to figure her out. The feeling was mutual.

 

Alex Danvers was a mysterium and Maggie was desperately trying to make sense of her.

 

But the most interesting part about working for Alex Danvers was Alex Danvers herself. The forum was absolutely sure that Alex was a badass, who didn't take shit from anyone. And yes, Alex was definitely badass but there was a softer side no one in the forum had ever talked about.

 

Not that Maggie cared about what the forum said about Alex. The only reason she decided to join the club was simply because Alex Danvers was a lesbian icon and she was curious.

 

And there was just _something_ about her. James had told her a lot about the older Danvers sister way before she quit her job as a cop.

 

“Sawyer, you with me?” Alex voice brought her back from her thoughts and she gave the woman the biggest smile, always loving the shy reaction she is getting back from Alex. She firmly believed that the other woman had no idea how beautiful she really was.

 

Which is why Maggie had made her personal mission to make her smile as much as possible.

 

“So, Sawyer,” Maggie turned around when she heard Alex voice, noticing the nervousness in her voice, “There is this big awards show tomorrow and since you know how painfully single I am,” Maggie snorted at that and Alex sent her a glare, ”I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?”

 

“Are you asking me out, Danvers?” God, Maggie would never get tired of a flustered Alex.

 

“No! Uh, I just thought it would be fun? But you totally don't have to come or even say yes! I mean, Kara and James are going to be there as a couple,” At that, Alex eyes widened and Maggie had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing, “Not that we have to go as a couple. Or go at all.” Alex added quickly and Maggie shock her head, absolutely fascinated how one of the most powerful woman in National City could turn into a mumbling mess.

 

To put the other woman out of her misery (Alex had turned as red as fire and Maggie was concerned that she was going to pass out) and to assure her that this was more than fine, Maggie raised her voice. “I would love to, Alex.” Her voice was gentle and genuine and Maggie would have said or done anything to see that smile that had formed on Alex lips.

 

“Really?” Her voice was small and Maggie’s heart broke for a second. She wondered how many time the other woman got rejected.

 

“Really, Danvers.”

 

Alex nodded, still smiling and she looked like she was trying to think of something else to say. Maggie studied her for a few more seconds, now absolutely sure that she felt the same as Maggie, the smile and the gleam in her eyes told Maggie a thousand stories.

 

They both wanted it to be a date. So of course, Maggie went for it.

 

“But you know, Danvers,” Alex turned her head towards Maggie as soon as she heard her voice, “A date actually doesn’t sound so bad.” She had to suppress a chuckle, because the way Alex mouth slowly widened was beyond hilarious. Alex really thought that Maggie wouldn’t be interested. Oh, how wrong she was.

 

“A date? Like a date, _date_?” Maggie nodded, Alex face lit up in the exact same way when Kara was eating potstickers and damn, Maggie knew how much Alex little sister loved food.

 

“Amazing.” Alex breathed out and Maggie shock her head, she couldn’t stop herself from laughing anymore. It was still a mystery to her how this woman could go from badass business woman to a soft mess. And the urge to kiss her was stronger than ever. Maggie hadn’t even noticed how close they were sitting to each other, Alex on her expensive looking leather chair and Maggie besides, the files in front of them totally forgotten.

 

For a brief moment, Maggie could have sworn that Alex eyes had lingered for a few seconds to her lips and instinctively, she bit on her lip, opened her mouth, trying to say something, but nothing came out.

 

But before Maggie could think anything else to say, she felt Alex lips on her’s and she let out a low moan. Alex tasted like the chocolate pudding she had just eaten at their break together, she tasted like something Maggie couldn’t describe, an unusual feeling settled into her stomach, something she hadn’t felt before.

 

Was it really possible that Maggie, for the first time in her life, was experiencing butterflies in her stomach? This woman was going to be the death of her, she knew it.

 

The kiss was softer than Maggie had imagined it and god, she had imagined it several times. But she would have never expected how smooth and just how _perfect_ Alex lips felt on hers. After a few more seconds, she felt Alex slowly pulling away and Maggie opened her eyes, witnessing how Alex eyes were still closed and Maggie knew she needed to kiss her again.

 

And that’s exactly what she did. She grabbed the other woman’s face gently with her hands, pulling her close and brushed her lips once again over Alex’. But she definitely hadn’t expected that Alex hand’s found her hair, drawing her closer and closer, until Maggie found herself on Alex lab, straddling her and god, the sounds Alex made when she slipped her tongue in her mouth turned Maggie more on than she would have ever imagined.

 

(Not that she had thought about this before, straddling Alex on her fancy leather chair, feeling the other woman’s body below her. Absolutely not.)

 

Maggie’s whole body was on fire and if both of them weren’t at work, in Alex goddamn office, she would have taker her right there. Before she would lose the last bit of her self control, she slowed down, their kisses became softer and gradual and when Maggie opened her eyes, she silently let out a moan.

 

Alex hair was a mess, her lipstick was smudged all over her face and her eyes were darker than Maggie had ever seen.

 

Both of them looked at each other, completely memorized with each other, that they didn’t noticed that Kara and James were standing in Alex office, wearing a huge smirk on their faces.

 

Kara cleared her throat, immediately getting the attention from Maggie and Alex. “Alex, your suit for tomorrow was once again delivered to me. Did you forgot to change the address again?” Maggie studied woman under her, aware that she was still sitting on her lap and she could feel her cheeks heating up.

 

“And Maggie, it’s time for the gym. We were supposed to meet there but you didn’t showed up.” James hold up Maggie’s sport bad and the woman groaned, embarrassed for ditching James.

 

“I’m so sorry James, I was-”

 

“Busy making out with my sister?” Kara said, her arms crossed before her chest and Maggie was giving her a mischievous grin and Alex groaned.

 

“Please god no.”

 

“Yeah, I was.” Winking at Kara, she climbed down from Alex, making sure that she let her hands linger on Alex shoulder for as long as possible, gave her one last look and a smile that fully showed her dimples, before she walked towards James, who was grinning at her. They were totally going to high five outside Alex office.

 

“See you tomorrow?” Alex voice was hopeful and vulnerable and Maggie’s heart melted again.

 

“Wouldn’t miss it.” She gave her one last look, her dark eyes founding Alex eyes, which had a similar darkness, and she bit her lip. Alex smirked, knowing exactly what Maggie was implying.

 

Leaving through the door with James, her gaze never left Alex and before the door was fully closed, she could have sworn she saw Alex licking her lips and giving the other woman a look that told Maggie everything she needed to know. And the simple thought of it sent shivers through Maggie’s body. God, she wanted that woman _so_ bad. And if James and Kara hadn’t interrupted them, maybe she would have been able to lose her last bit of self control. The thought of taking Alex on her chair in her office was turning Maggie on more than she would have ever imagined and she really needed to take a cold shower after her workout with James.

 

And tomorrow, she would make sure that Alex would get _exactly_ what she wanted.

 

(When Maggie was standing with James outside of Alex office, he grinned at her, holding up his hand and Maggie laughed and Maggie met his hand in a high five, hearing Kara saying loudly, “Seriously? She is my sister!” followed by a loud groan which was probably coming from Alex.

 

Yeah, tomorrow was definitely going to be fun.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


	3. iii.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the date is upon us. fluffly fluff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i re-wrote this chapter many times and i'm still not 100% happy with it, but i wanted to finish this fic because i've been working on a hp related sanvers fic. so stay tuned for more.
> 
> as always, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy. xx
> 
> ps: anyone who can identify the character i smuggled in gets a cookie.

**iii.**

 

Alex was a mess. Her date with Maggie was exactly one hour away and Alex was going insane. Her limo would pick up Maggie in a few minutes and she would arrive around seven, which means Alex had half an hours left to prepare herself mentally for Maggie Sawyer.

 

Weeks ago, she was excited because those award shows, where she usually would get a prize, were always pretty fun and Alex usually had a good time.

 

But now she was going on a date with Maggie Sawyer, a woman she barely met weeks ago, but yet, she felt like she had known forever.

 

And Alex was freaking out.

 

Freaking out because what if Maggie would get bored with her? What if the date would end up a total disaster and Maggie would never want to see her again?

 

She run her hands through her hair, walking up and down her apartment, trying to calm her nerves and herself down.

 

A knock on the door made Alex heart jump up into the sky. For a short moment she thought that it would be Maggie. But she quickly remember that Kara was coming over to meet up with Alex.

 

“Alex?” Kara’s voice appeared even before her younger sister had even opened the door and Alex let out a sigh.

 

“I'm in the kitchen.” A glass of wine was standing in front of her and the temptation to drink was stronger than ever.

 

When Kara saw the glass of wine, her face fell and she immediately wrapped her arms around her sister.

 

“Did you drink anything?”

 

“Not yet.”

 

Kara nodded and her gaze shifted towards her sister's face. “Do you not want to go on the date with Maggie? Because I think she would totally understand if you guys moved too far.”

 

Alex quickly shock her head and let herself down on one of the chairs at her glass kitchen table.

 

“One part of me is ridiculously happy that Maggie wants to go on a date with _me_ ,” Alex voice slightly cracked, “And the other part of me can't stop thinking about what could happen. About all the ways I could screw up this and make Maggie to never want to talk to me again.” Kara didn't said anything for a few seconds. She then walked towards the glass of wine and poured the liquid down the drain.

 

“You really do like her, huh?” Alex could hear the smile in Kara’s voice and her mouth switched into a small smile, the thought of Maggie immediately making her smile.

 

“I really do. That's why I just can't screw this up.”

 

“Alright, listen to me Alex.” Kara put her hands on Alex shoulders and Alex looked up, meeting her sister’s eyes. “Remember when I first ask James out?” A small smiled formed on Alex lips and she nodded. Of course she remembered that day. She probably would be never able to forget about it. “Remember how I almost burned down our kitchen because I was trying to cook for him? And do you remember that I literally tried on ten different outfits that day? Because I couldn’t decide what to wear and I was scared what James would think about me?”

 

Alex nodded again and she knew where Kara was going.

 

“And look at you,” Kara beamed at her, “Your suit looks amazing. As always.” She added quickly and Alex let out a light chuckle.

 

“James didn’t cared at all about what I was wearing. He went out with me because he _liked_ me. And I’m more than sure that Maggie likes you too. Whenever she is out with James, all she is talking about is _you_.”

 

“Really?” Her voice was small and Kara nodded.

 

“She likes you, a lot.”

 

A warm and dizzy feeling overcame her. _Maggie liked her._ A lot. Maggie Sawyer had been talking about her. A lot. With James. She felt her mouth switching into a smile and god, why was she freaking out so much? Maggie liked her and that’s all that mattered.

 

“Are you still nervous?” Kara’s voice brought her back and when she looked up, she was greeted with Kara’s warm smile and kind eyes.

 

“Nervous? Yes. Freaking out? No, not anymore.” The smile on Alex mouth was still present and Kara knew that her talk had worked.

 

“Good, because if I remember correctly,” Kara wiggled with her eyebrows and Alex eyes widened, “You planned on having _fun_.” Alex mouth hung open, shocked at what her sister just implied. After a few seconds, she let out a loud laugh, shaking her head.

 

“I can’t believe you just said that.”

 

“Me neither.” Kara’s face scrunched up, finally realizing what she had just said and Alex continued laughing, thankful that her sister came to her. Kara really knew her well.

 

“But thank you, Kara. I needed this.” Alex voice was gentle and genuine and Kara nodded. “I know, that’s why I came.”

 

Suddenly, Alex remembered that she was supposed to arrive before Maggie and she turned her head abruptly to her enormous clock above her fireplace (yes, she was that kind of person) and she let out a loud gasp.

 

“Shit, Maggie is going to arrive in fifteen minutes! I'm going to be late!” She let out a loud groan and covered her eyes with her hands, cursing herself silently.

 

“I can fly you there!” Kara chirped in and Alex removed the hands from her eyes, a huge smile spreading over her face.

 

“You are a life saviour, Kara.”

 

“I know.” Kara winked at her sister and opened her arms. Alex rolled her eyes. “Don't get too cocky.” She swung her arms around Kara's shoulders and hugged her sister.

 

Before Kara was ready to fly out into the sky, she took a good look at the other woman in her arms.

 

“You can do this.” Her voice was serious and Alex embraced her sister into a short hug and Alex nodded into Karas shoulders.

 

“I’ll own half of National City for christ sakes, I can do this.” Alex felt confident and she was sure that tonight was going to be okay.

 

Maggie liked her and she liked Maggie. Things were going to be okay.

 

* * *

 

Things actually went okay. Better than okay.

 

When Alex arrived before the hotel, Maggie wasn't there yet and Alex had a bit time to prepare herself, to take a last good luck at herself and damn, she looked good.

 

She was wearing a black suit, one she and Kara had picked out together and under it, she had a black corset, golden strings attached to it. Honestly, she had planned to wear it for a long time, but the date with Maggie was something special, and Alex wanted to make it as unique as possible. For Maggie and for herself.

 

A few minutes later, she saw the black limo arriving outside the hotel and Alex took long breathe, slowly exhaled it and stepped outside the hotel.

 

Winn was already standing at the door, waiting for Alex to come closer. “I told you I would be here in time.” He grinned cheeky at her and Alex snorted, patting him on the shoulder. Before she sat down inside the limo, she turned her head around to Winn and gave him a smile. “Thank you for doing this, Winn.”

 

“We are friends, Alex.” He shrugged as it was the most obvious thing and Alex had the urge to hug him.

 

Sure, she had a lot of people would could have played driver for tonight, but Maggie was special and she wanted this date to be special. She wanted it to be private, intimate and somehow, Winn knew her better than she knew herself. He volunteered even before Alex had the chance to think about it.

 

“I’m going to give you two some privacy , but no funny business please.” He wiggled with his finger and Alex raised an eyebrow at him.

 

“This is my limo.”

 

“But I’m the driver.” He replied cheekily and Alex rolled her eyes and sat down inside the limo. Winn closed the door behind her, walked back to the driver's door and started the car. A few seconds later, a black wall was separating Winn and the two woman.

 

“Hi.” Maggie’s voice suddenly appeared, shy and smaller than Alex had heard her before and her eyes found the other woman. Slowly, she could feel her eyes widening and her mouth went dry, hanging slightly open.

 

Maggie was wearing a creamy blue dress, her wavy hair hung loosely over shoulders and she looked _stunning_.

 

Somehow, Alex found her voice again and she let out a shaky breathe. “You look absolutely beautiful.” A blush crept over Maggie’s cheeks and Alex had to bit her lip to stop herself from kissing the other woman.

 

After all, they would arrive in a few minutes and the last thing Alex wanted was to drive too much attention to her and Maggie when they would arrive on the red carpet.

 

She knew that they would be the center point that evening, but she would try to keep it at low as she could. Maggie wasn't used to any of this and she didn't wanted to scare her.

 

“You look beautiful, too.” Maggie’s voice brought her back and she smiled at her, leaned forwards and plastered a gently kiss on Maggie’s cheek.

 

“Thank you.” She breathed into the other woman’s ear and she could sense her shivering under her breathe and she grinned to herself.

 

“We should talk about a few things before we arrive.” A brief sign of panic rushed over Maggie’s face and Alex noticed, of course she noticed. Her hand found Maggie’s and she intertwined their hands together, wondering for a few seconds why this felt so natural, why it felt like their hands _belonged_ together.

 

“There are going to be a lot photographers and other people, who will ask a lot questions. So I just wanted to make sure again, if this really is a date?” Alex voice as a bit anxious and she could see that Maggie noticed.

 

She suddenly felt Maggie’s mouth on hers, their lips gently moving together and Alex put her hands on Maggie’s cheeks, pulling her closer.

 

When they parted, Maggie looked at Alex and smiled at her, her dimples full on display. “Of course this is a date. I would be sad if it would be anything else.” And Alex leaned toward, her lips meeting Maggie’s and she could feel Maggie sighing into the kiss and god, Alex was falling hard for her.

 

“Good. So if they ask me, and they will ask, who you are, I can tell them you are here as my date.” Maggie nodded, smiling at her again and Alex felt her heart beating faster.

 

“The most beautiful date I ever had.” Alex mumbled as she leaned in for another kiss, but she was interrupted when she heard a loud knock on the window. She groaned and Maggie giggled and Alex opened the window.

 

“We are here.” It was Winn and she hadn't even noticed before that he was wearing a suit.

 

“Looking good, Schott.” Maggie winked at him and Winn blushed at the compliment. “You too, Sawyer.”

 

Alex turned around to Maggie, tightening the grip on their intertwined hands, “Are you ready?” And Maggie nodded, but she leaned forwards towards Alex ear, whispering, “We will have plenty of time to kiss later, I will make sure of that.” Her eyes roamed over Alex outfit, her sigh lingering over her corset and Alex felt her throats going dry, trying to answer her.

 

But Maggie put her index finger over Alex lips. “They are waiting for you.” Loud voices came from outside and Alex nodded.

 

“For us.” Alex breathed out.

 

Winn opened the door and Alex was the first to step outside, but her hand never left Maggie’s. As soon as she was outside, a flash of camera lights went off and Alex rolled her eyes.

 

“I’m not even on the carpet yet.”

 

Winn chuckled. “They love you.”

 

After Alex was outside, her arm half into the limo, her gaze softened when she saw Maggie climbing outside the limo.

 

God, she really looked beautiful.

 

Maggie was outside now, looking shyer than Alex had ever seen her and she brought Maggie’s hand to her lips, leaving a small and quick kiss on her hand.

 

“If anything goes too fast or you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and we go immediately inside, okay?” Maggie leaned into Alex, giving her short kiss on her cheek, showing her that she was okay.

 

When the photographers on the red carpet noticed that Alex was not alone, they went wild. Between shouting and calling Alex name, the cameras kept flashing and they whole focus was on Alex and her ‘mystery date’, all the other celebrities forgotten.

 

She felt Maggie’s grip going tighter and her gaze met Maggie’s eyes and Maggie nodded, silently telling her that she was okay.

 

As they walked on the red carpet, way larger than Alex had expected it, the photographers wouldn’t stop shouting questions.

 

“Is this your new girlfriend?”

 

“Who is she?”

 

“Ms Danvers, are you engaged?”

 

Maggie let out a low chuckle and Alex smiled to her, slightly shaking her head. When both of them stopped walking to pose for some pictures, Alex swung her arm around Maggie’s waist, pulling her closer and leaned into Maggie. “You should have seen them when I first wore a dress.” She whispered and felt Maggie shiver at her words and a small smirk formed on her lips.

 

After a few seconds, Alex leaned into her again, her hand still around Maggie’s waist, but her hands was intertwined with the other woman’s hand. Touching and feeling Maggie’s skin was addicting and Alex was sure she wouldn’t be able to keep her hands of her the whole evening.

 

“There are going to be some reporter who will ask some questions. Is that okay?”

 

Maggie left a quick kiss on Alex cheek and nodded. “I already told you, you can tell them that we are here on a date. I trust you, Alex.” Her voice was sincere and Alex was stunned that Maggie trusted her with this. Just a few minutes later, they were finally able to get away from the photographers.

 

Unfortunately, Alex was right and just a few seconds later, reporters were shouting Alex name, trying to get her attention and Alex had the urge to roll her eyes again.

 

But before she went to talk to one of the reporters she knew would ask not too many questions, she watched James giving an interview to one of the reporters.

 

When she looked over to Maggie, she was surprised to find a goofy smile on her face while she was watching James giving his interview. Alex really needed to get more informations about James and Maggie’s relationships, it was clear that they cared about each other a lot.

 

“He never told me how popular he really was.” Maggie had leaned into Alex, her mouth just centimetres away from Alex ear and her hushed tone sent a shiver through Alex whole body. Well, shit.

 

_Focus, Alex._

 

“You know,” Alex gaze shifted to Maggie who was still watching James with fascinated eyes and bit her lip, “We can skip the whole interviewing part and just go inside and…” Her voice trailed off and Maggie raised a perfectly shaped brow at Alex, a smirk appearing at the corner of her lips.

 

“Are you asking if we should sneak off to fuck?”

 

Alex eyes went wide and she quickly looked over both of her shoulder if anyone had heard Maggie. The smaller woman just chuckled at Alex and shock her head.

 

“You are too easy, Danvers.”

 

Alex gulped and nodded. “But you know, nothing has to happen tonight, you know that, right?” Maggie smiled at Alex and squeezed her hand. “I know. Still doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” With a wink that Alex definitely didn’t expected, Maggie suddenly started towards the reporters and Alex knew now that this woman was going to be the death of her.

 

“Ms Danver! Got a minute?” An enthusiastic looking young guy was waving at Alex and she chuckled, guiding Maggie towards him.

 

“How are you doing, Glenn? Is Maggie alright?” For the first time after they had arrived together, Alex let go of Maggie’s hand to hug the reporter in front of them. Maggie gave Alex a funny look, trying to figure out if she had met him before. But she couldn’t put a name to his face. Glenn nodded at Alex question. “She is! And who is the mystery lady at your sight everyone is talking about?” He grinned at and Alex rolled her eyes at the question, smiling.

 

“This is Maggie Sawyer. My date.” Alex was surprised with herself how proud she sounded, Maggie did notice and a warm smile formed on her lips. “It’s really nice to meet you,” Maggie took a quick look at him and found a small card attached to his shirt with a name written on it, “Glenn.” She stopped for a seconds before she read his last name. “Glenn Rhee? As in our pizza delivery guy Glenn?” Maggie was amused and Glenn chuckled at nodded at her.

 

“Yup that would be me. But the delivery part is just something I do besides this.”

 

Maggie just nodded at him and she wondered for a quick moment if Alex got this job for him. Yeah, she probably did. At the thought, Maggie felt her mouth twitching into another smile.

 

“But enough about me. You know how literally everyone is interested in your personal life,” Alex snorted at that and Maggie had to bit her lip from laughing out loud, “And I have to ask: Are you two together?”

 

Alex already had her mouth opened, but suddenly, Maggie chirped in. “Sort of. This is the first date and so far, it’s going great.” She shot Alex a quick wink and Alex gawked at her, her mouth wide open.

 

“Seeing Alex Danvers speechless is something I thought I would never witness with my own two eyes.” His voice was teasing and Alex hit him gently at his shoulder.

 

“Shut up, Rhee.” He chuckled and turned around to is cameraman and told him to stop filming. “Thank you, I hope you two have a lovely evening!”

 

“Thanks, I’ll see you later?” Alex asked quickly before they went off and Glenn shook his head. “My wife is expecting me home as soon as this is over.” He sighed, but had a dorky smile on his and Maggie smirked.

 

“You really need me to introduce to him.”

 

“I already did.”

 

“I mean when we are not on a red carpet.” Maggie struck her tongue out and Alex put her arm around Maggie, walking her towards the entrance.

 

“I know, but you can’t be the only one teasing tonight.” Alex snickered and Maggie rolled her eyes.

 

“Shut up, Danvers.”

 

 _Yup, tonight is going to be amazing_ , Alex thought to herself.

 

* * *

 

After the show was over, of course Alex had won another award, both of the woman were at the after party, sitting at the bar, sipping on their drinks.

 

The alcohol was making Alex a bit dizzy, not to much thought because she wanted to be fully away of everything happening around her. Maggie. She wanted to be away of everything Maggie would say to her, she wanted to be aware of every little thing Maggie would do.

 

Alex studied the other woman who was speaking to James when she felt someone tipping on her shoulder.

 

When Alex saw who the person was, she let out a loud groan, getting the attention from Maggie, James and her sister, who was besides her boyfriend, wearing a similar face to Alex.

 

Disgust.

 

It was none other than Maxwell Lord.

 

“Alex, it’s lovely to see you.” This time, she couldn't contain to roll her eyes and she immediately grabbed Maggie’s hand, knowing exactly what Lord was up to.

 

It wasn't the first time she had the pleasure to meet him. Well, no that was not exactly true. They wasn't any pleasure when it came to him.

 

She eyed him and she bit her inner lip to contain herself from slapping him straight into the face. Maxwell Lord was shamelessly checking Maggie out, roaming his eyes all over Maggie’s body.

 

“Lord.” Alex didn't even try to hide her displeasure, Lord was one of the very few people in the world Alex hated with every fever of her being.

 

Kara’s ex boyfriend was on that list too. She almost had ordered a hitman on that Mike guy. Almost.

 

“Who is your lovely date?” His voice sounded innocent, but Alex knew him. Too well. Even if he knew that Alex was on a date, he didn't bothered and flirted with every woman Alex had bought. It were only a few woman, since Alex wasn't dating much (Her sister was always right, always) but whenever she had brought someone to one of those public events, Lord would do anything in his power to try and steal her date away for the night. This was just the way he was.

 

And Alex had thought about punching him once or twice. Well no, she had thought about it whenever she saw his face.

 

“Maggie Sawyer.” Alex detected that Maggie was as annoyed as she was and she felt herself smirking, immensely happy that Maggie didn't buy his fake charm.

 

“And you are interrupting my date.” Maggie added nonchalantly and irked one of her perfectly shaped eyebrows at the man in front of him. Alex had the urge to kiss the woman again.

 

Lord rolled his eyes, but his smirk just wouldn't vanish from his face. Alex was so close in ramming her fist into Lord’s face. Very close. And somehow, Maggie had sensed that Alex was tense, she had noticed her clenched jaw and put her hand over Alex, stroking over her soft skin. Alex gave Maggie a gentle smile and turned her head towards Lord.

 

“I think you have heard the lady. You are interrupting our date.” She clicked her tongue and for the very first time, Lord looked pissed as hell.

 

But before Lord could reply anything, Maggie grabbed Alex by her collar and crashed their lips together, pressing her body against Alex and her tongue demanded entrance. Alex couldn't suppress a moan and when she felt Maggie's tongue in her mouth, her hands automatically found Maggie's ass and pulled the other woman closer.

 

But instead of taking the clue, Lord let out a loud whistle. “What an amazing show, and all for me, ladies.”

 

Within a second, Alex had managed to pull herself away from Maggie and her fist had found Lord's face and she heard Maggie behind her letting out a mix between a laugh and a gasp.

 

Lord couldn't say or do anything, because Maggie had found Alex hand again, leading her away from the crowd, directly into a bathroom. Alex hadn't had a chance to open her mouth, because Maggie pressed her lips against Alex, her body pressing Alex against the closed door and God, Alex felt her knees going weak.

 

“That was hot.” Maggie breathed out between kisses and Alex suddenly felt the urge to take the lead. And that's exactly what she did. With a smooth motion, she had pinned Maggie against the door, both of Maggie's hands were pinned above her head and her eyes met dark and hungry eyes.

 

“You haven't seen anything.” Both of them were out of breathe, breathing unevenly and Alex carefully stroked Maggie's cheek with her fingers while pressing a soft kiss on her other cheek.

 

“As much as I would like to continue this, I don't want our first time to be in a bathroom of an event I'm barely going to remember.” Maggie nodded and she briefly kissed Alex lips. “Me neither, but god Alex, that was so hot.”

 

Alex chuckled and was about to reply to Maggie, but the brown haired woman spoke up quickly. “Let me take you out on a date. Nothing too fancy, because I know how boring you find those fancy restaurants,” A chuckle escaped her throat and Alex felt her cheeks reddening, “And I think a simple Netflix and chill evening would be perfect.

 

Alex was in awe of this woman, not fully believing how well Maggie already knew her and kissed her again, still passionate but more gentle as their kiss before.

 

“You have no idea how much I would love to. I really, really like you Maggie. A lot.” She bit her lip and melted at the face Maggie was giving her. Utterly adoration was spread all over Maggie's face, her head tilted and eyes glowing.

 

She leaned forward, her mouth just millimetres away from Alex ear. “And then I'm going to fuck you until you can't remember you name.” Her voice was barely a whisper and Alex shivered, trying everything in her willpower not to press Maggie again into the door and just have her way with her.

 

But both could play this game.

 

“If you behave and be a good girl,” She purred into Maggie's ear and felt the other woman shiver with anticipation, “I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk the next day.”

 

All Maggie could do was nod and Alex couldn't contain the smirk spreading over her face.

 

Netflix and chill was it then.

 

“I bet you love to cuddle afterwards.” Maggie suddenly said out loud, biting her lip to contain a laugh because Alex face was going as red as a tomato and Maggie placed a quick kiss on Alex lips.

 

“I love to cuddle as well.” She winked at her and Alex laughed and swung her arms around the other woman, embracing her into a hug and her nose filled with Maggie's sweet smell of her shampoo and her belly felt like an explosion just happened inside her.

 

She was pretty sure she was in love and good god, she would do anything in her power to make sure Maggie felt exactly what Alex was feeling.

  
Because Maggie was special, more special than any other person Alex had ever met. And Alex was determined to show her just how special she really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
